Rewrite of Zelgadis: Growing Up
by Shira
Summary: I realized how many mistakes I had in Zelgadis: Growing Up so I rewrote it... For those of you that don't know, this is the story of what I think Zel's childhood was like. It isn't fact, just my own ideas, so it's not the honest truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, I realized how awfully inaccurate "Zelgadis: Growing Up" was, so I went through and rewrote it. I'm keeping up my old one so you can see how awful it was compared to this one. I'd like to this this one's better. But you have to tell me, okay? So, read it, and tell me what you think. **

Two proud parents stood around a cradle, looking in on their brand-new baby boy. His hair was soft brown, and his eyes were wide and bright, trying to take in everything around him all at once. He reached out to grab at imaginary things and kicked out wildly. His parents above laughed. 

"What should we name him?" the child's mother, Zera, asked after another moment of awed silence. 

Her husband, Ladis, _hmm_ed, and when into his thinking stance, with one hand behind his head, and his eyes watching the ceiling. While Ladis did that, Zera turned back to admire her baby. He was definitely their child. He got his dark eyes from Zera, and his brown hair from Ladis. As Zera smiled down at the baby boy, he laughed at her. 

"I've got it!" Ladis proclaimed suddenly. 

Zera hissed at him, and said, "Not so loud! You might startle him." 

Ladis nodded, and said, "But I have the perfect idea for his name." 

"What is it?" Zera asked impatiently. "I want to know!" 

Grinning, Ladis said, "We will call him Zelgadis." At Zera's questioning look, he said, "It's mixing our two names-- Zera and Ladis --and a little ingenuity to come up with something completely and totally unique. The chances are minimal that anyone will have the same name as he does." 

As Zera realized the truth of that, she smiled. "Zelgadis is it, then." 

Ladis looked down over the edge of the crib, and said, "Welcome to Life, Zelgadis Greywords." 

Zera hit him upside the head, and said, "Don't you go getting deep with him, Ladis. Especially not when he's so young! I don't want our child to sit around and try to contemplate the meaning of life when he should be out playing with his friends." 

"Sorry," Ladis said, rubbing the back of his head and adjusting his ponytail he always wore. 

After her face softened, Zera leaned over and picked up Zelgadis, cuddling him in her arms. "By the way," she mused. "When are you going to get rid of that silly ponytail?" 

"Hmm?" Ladis said. "My ponytail? Why, never! I'm keeping it for sure!" 

Zera rolled her eyes, and slowly rocked her baby to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Zelgadis was five, his mother's want became reality. In fact, she sometimes wished he'd stay still for a few moments. He was constantly out and about, half the time not even telling her or Ladis when or where he was going, who he was going with, and when he'd be back. Zelgadis would just disappear for a few hours, and come back later as rambunctious as ever. 

One day, shortly after breakfast, Zelgadis did it again. He made sure his parents were occupied, and crept over to the door. After stepping into his boots, he slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind him. 

Once outside, Zelgadis started running around, spinning in circles, and admiring everything around him. Everything fascinated him in the town they were in. There were stores with weird things in the windows, and bakers with really good-smelling pastries sitting out to cool. But most of all, he loved going to Market Square. 

Market Square was the busiest place in town, because that's where everything happened. There were plays and sorcerers and witches and merchants and trading carts and tournaments and everything you could possibly think of. Zelgadis couldn't go down there often because it was so crowded, but when he did go, he always had lots of fun. 

Zelgadis looked up as he walked, and tried to imagine what the clouds would be if they were animals. He'd just about decided a lumpy cloud right there would be a rabbit, when he stepped on his shoelace, and rumbled forward. He couldn't react quick enough to catch himself, and therefor was beat up pretty badly. He had a red mark from his forehead to his nose, his elbows were scraped, and he'd skinned his knees. 

Crying, Zelgadis pushed himself up into a sitting position, completely unaware that he was sitting in the middle of a cobbled street. He sniffled a few times, still crying, and looked down at his scrapes, and carefully touched the sore spot on his nose. He winced, and started crying again. 

Slowly, Zelgadis looked down at his boots. He didn't know how to tie laces yet, and he couldn't have asked his mother to do it for him, or else he wouldn't have been able to go out. He stopped bawling, but tears still flowed, and he made a grab for the laces of one boot. He took hold of one lace in each hand, and pulled them tight. Then he focused all his attention on trying to figure out how to tie laces. 

Along the street behind Zelgadis came charging a riderless horse, heading straight for the unknowing five-year-old. The horse tossed his head angrily, and _huff_ed through his nose. Its eyes had a strange glint to them, and spittle was dribbling out of its mouth. 

Zelgadis was concentrating solely on his shoes, and was completely unaware that there was danger nearby. He poked one lace through a circle he'd made with the two, and pulled it tight. He grinned widely with his success. That was always the way his mother had started out by tying shoes. Now, how did the rest go... 

The mad horse behind Zelgadis didn't let up or slow down. Its hoofs pounded on the cobbled street as it ran directly towards the child. It was ten feet away, now. Five feet. Three feet. Just as Zelgadis was about to be clobbered into the cobble, someone reached over, grabbed the strap of his overalls, and pulled him away. The horse flew by without any notice, stampeding down the street. 

Zelgadis was in shock. For a moment, he just stared after the horse, before he remembered that someone had helped him. He looked up, and found two boys standing in front of him. 

The first boy was really near-on fifteen years old. He had sea-green hair of which only his bangs showed from under a three-level hat. He looked really irritated, too. He wore a tight black shirt, with a much looser one over top it, and tight black pants, with loose capri-length pants over them. He had several wire bracelets around his wrists, and a pentagram necklace around his neck. Zelgadis noticed that his shoes didn't have laces, but buckles. Why couldn't _he_ have shoes like that? 

The second boy was older than the first, but not by a whole lot-- he was maybe twenty. His hair was straight and blonde, with bangs that nearly fell into his eyes. It was pulled into a ponytail in the back, so you could see his golden hoop earring. Zelgadis suddenly decided he wanted to grow a ponytail, like his dad and this boy. The boy had on a loose fighter's tunic with a sash at his waist, and loose-fitting pants that tucked into his boots at the shin. When Zelgadis noticed his boots had buckles, too, he determined that he'd get buckle-up boots too. 

"You okay, kid?" the second boy asked, concerned. He knelt down in front of Zelgadis, and that's when the child saw the sword strapped to his back. Then and there, Zelgadis told himself he wanted to use a sword, too. "You should be more careful." 

When all Zelgadis did was stare in awe back at him, the boy chuckled. "Kids," he said, shaking his head. "By the way, my name's Rodimus, but everyone around here calls me Rod. That grouch up there"--he pointed over his shoulder at the green-haired boy--"is Zolf." 

"I'm not a grouch," Zolf protested, crossing his arms and frowning. 

Zelgadis almost laughed, but covered his mouth to stifle it. "Um... I'm Zelgadis, but everybody calls me Zel, 'cause my name's too long." 

Rodimus laughed again, and stood up, offering a hand to Zelgadis. Without hesitating, Zelgadis took it, and he was hauled to his feet. "Say, kid," Rodimus said. "Where'd you get scratched up like that?" 

"I tripped on my shoelaces..." Zelgadis said, looking down at his still untied boots. 

After shrugging, Rodimus knelt down again, and laced up and tied Zelgadis's boots tightly. "Zolf, can you help him out a bit?" 

Zolf crossed his arms again, and turned to the side. "I don't want to help some kid. I've got places to go. Money to spend. Can't we just leave?" 

Rodimus stood up, and faced Zolf. "Look, he's a kid. Help him out, okay?" 

"I don't want to help him _because_ he's a kid. This is wasting our time. Let's go!" Zolf protested. 

Zelgadis stared up at the two of them. They seemed like friends, but why were they arguing like that? And how would that Zolf guy help him? 

In one quick movement, Rodimus darted out and snatched Zolf's hat. Zolf shouted protest, and reached for it, but Rodimus held it above his reach. "Help the kid," Rodimus said. "And you get it back." 

"Fine!" Zolf said, glaring at Rodimus. Then he turned angrily to Zelgadis, and knelt down to be on a more even level. "Recovery," he snarled. A white light glowed from his hand, and Zelgadis got all tingly all over. 

It hit Zelgadis abruptly. That was magic! He knew right then and there that he wanted to do magic some day, too. 

"There," Zolf said, standing up again. "Now gimme my hat back!" 

Rodimus shrugged, and said, "Here you go-- wait!" Just as Zolf made a grab for it, Rodimus pulled it back away again. "Hey, kid, you wanna go to Market Square tomorrow?" 

"No he doesn't!" Zolf snapped. He jumped up, grabbed his hat away from Rodimus, and stalked away towards a shop with a pentagram sign hanging over it. 

Shrugging, Rodimus said, "Sorry, kid. Maybe we'll see ya around... If Zolf cools down a bit." Then he waved, and followed Zolf into what was obviously a magic shop. 

Zelgadis just stared a moment, and watched them go. Then he wondered what that spell had done. He looked all over himself, and didn't notice anyth-- Wait! His scrapes were all gone! Zelgadis touched his nose where it had been sore before, and it didn't hurt in the least. 

Grinning, Zelgadis dashed back home. It was only then that he remembered he'd sneaked out again. He honestly hoped his parents wouldn't be too mad for disappearing again. 


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Zelgadis got to see Rodimus-- and sometimes Zolf --more than he thought he would. Rodimus was actually one of the more trusted young men in the town, and Zera and Ladis hired him to watch Zelgadis while they worked. Ladis had always gone to work down at Market Square, but Zera decided that Zelgadis was old enough now, and she could go back to work as well. 

So Rodimus would come over nearly every day. Sometimes Zolf came with him, but he was never any fun, because he was always grumbling about having to watch over kids when he could be out practicing magic, or down by Market Square. When that happened, Rodimus and Zolf would take Zelgadis down to Market Square with them. 

Zelgadis grew to really like Rodimus, and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. He begged and begged his mom to let him grow a ponytail. Whenever he did, she always hit Ladis's head, and said, "You're having a bad influence on him. Cut it off!" 

Zelgadis also wanted to be able to use magic, like Zolf, but he didn't want to wear those funny clothes, or so much jewelry, or that funny hat, and he didn't want to be mean and cross all the time. More like, he wanted to be Rodimus and still be able to use magic. 

Even years later, Rodimus still came over to watch Zelgadis. When Zera and Ladis asked if they were asking too much of him, he answered saying he'd grown fond of Zelgadis, and liked hanging around with him. He said Zelgadis was different from most of the other kids in town, and he had fun watching him. Zolf would just grumble, and say he had better things to do. That's why he didn't get paid, and Rodimus did. 

One day, when Zelgadis was about ten, he and Rodimus were just getting back from Market Square. There had been a play down there about a sorcerer and a swordsman who saved the world from a big, evil monster. All of it had been foretold in a prophecy of destruction. There were parts when Zelgadis got scared, and other parts where he sat on the edge of his seat in suspense. In the end, the heroes won, and the evil monster was gone forever. 

Rodimus sat down on the couch once they were inside, and said, "That was some show." 

"Yeah," Zelgadis said in agreement, sitting next to Rodimus. 

Just then, his mother, Zera walked in the door, and said, "Hello, Zelly! Rod!" 

"Hi, Mrs. Greywords," Rodimus called. He stood up, and walked over there. Zelgadis was still shocked to notice that Rodimus was taller than his mom. 

"Here you go, Rod," Zera said, holding out his payment. "Now you skidadle so I can make dinner." 

Rodimus grinned, and said, "Yes, Mrs. Greywords. See ya' around, Zel!" He waved, and then walked out of the house to the magic shop nearby where, no doubt, a very irate Zolf would be waiting. 

"He's such a nice lad," Zera said as she scuttled to the kitchen. "Now, how about you set the table for me, Zelly?" 

Zelgadis nodded, and jumped off the back of the couch, and darted over to the cabinet. "Don't drop them," Zera warned as Zelgadis slowly walked back to the table with the stack of plates and bowls. He set them out around the table, then dashed back for cups, and set those out as well. He made one last trip, and put the silverware all around. 

Just as Zelgadis was finishing up, the door opened and Ladis walked in, smiling. "Hello, Zel," he said when he saw his kid. "What did you all do today?" 

"We went to Market Square," Zelgadis said excitedly. "There was a really, really neat play about some cool heroes saving the world from a something-ed destruction and evil monsters and stuff!" 

Ladis chuckled, and said, "Good going." 

Just then, there was a loud crash from behind them. The three of them all turned around, and saw the wall had started to crack, like someone was beating on it. There was another crash, which shook the house, and that wall broke in, raising a cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared away, what was revealed scared Zelgadis straight to his bones. 

There was a large monster standing in the hole it'd made through the wall. It was jet-black all over, with bright red eyes. Long fangs hung out of its mouth, dripping with yellow saliva. It's long, muscled arms ended in hands with dangerous-looking talons. It also had a long tail that resembled that of a lion's. 

"Zera! You and Zel get back," Ladis shouted. He reached into the cabinet, and opened a drawer that Zelgadis didn't know was there. From it, he took out a two-handed broadsword with a brass handle. Zera grabbed Zelgadis, and backed up into the farthest corner, and Ladis stood in front of them protectively. As the monster stalked forward with heavy steps that shook the house, Zera hugged Zelgadis to her chest. Zelgadis was more scared than he'd ever been before in his life, and was trembling all over. Then he thought to himself, "I shouldn't be scared. Dad can beat it! Dad can do anything!" 

Ladis held his sword ready as the beast got closer. But the monster had a longer reach, and swung out with one massive arm before he was close enough for Ladis to hit him. The force of the blow knocked Ladis across the room, into the wall. 

"Dad!" 

"Ladis!" 

Ladis pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked over at Zera and Zelgadis. "You two stay there!" he told them. He tried to stand up again, but that hit had done more than he thought, and he just couldn't get enough strength to. 

The monster stalked over to where Ladis sat prone on the ground. Ladis raised his sword in a futile attempt to block the coming blow, but it was no use. The monster's talons sliced through the sword, and through Ladis. 

"LADIS! NO!!" Zera shouted. She ran away from Zelgadis, and hurried over to where Ladis was. The beast noticed her running, and turned to her. Before she could even reach her husband, the beast had swung his arm, and struck Zera with his powerful claws. Zera fell into a heap on the floor. 

Zelgadis was in shock. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He was petrified with fear and horror. That beast had just killed his parents!! Suddenly, Zelgadis was filled with a rage he'd never experienced in his eight years of life. He ran across the room, ducking between the beast's legs, and grabbed his father's sword. He tried to lift it, but he couldn't. The sword was too heavy. Zelgadis was aware that the monster was closing in on him. He tried with all his strength to lift his father's sword, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. 

The beast raised his clawed hand, and swung at Zelgadis. Quickly, Zelgadis dodged it, and stood with his back against the wall. What was he going to do? The monster's missed attack sent its hand through the wall, creating another large hole. The monster headed towards Zelgadis, its steps shaking the house from floor to ceiling. Just as Zelgadis was about to be struck by the monster, the ceiling caved in, falling on top of both Zelgadis and the monster, burying them in a pile of rubble. 

The house was now nothing more than a pile of stone and wood, but it did not seem that way to anyone else. The shield around the house prevented anyone else from knowing the house had changed, or from hearing anything that had happened inside. Only one other person knew what had happened. 

Rezo came up to the house, and put his hand flat against the invisible shield. He muttered something quietly, and there was a flash of bright light. The remains of the house were clearly visible. Slowly and calmly, Rezo walked towards the rubble. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zelgadis's eyes opened slowly, and one thing registered in his mind-- pain. He hurt all over, or so it seemed. Especially his head, though. His head pounded terribly, and he felt dizzy. He looked all around him, and saw the wood and stone all around him. But somehow the ceiling had fallen in such a way that it didn't fall on him, just around him. 

Slowly, Zelgadis pushed at the junk above him to try to move it. He shoved, but it didn't move. That reminded him of just a while ago. He couldn't lift his father's sword. He wasn't strong enough. If he'd been stronger, he might have been able to help them. They might not have died if he'd been strong enough to help. And now he wasn't even strong enough to save himself. 

Zelgadis held his breath and stopped thinking when he heard something. He crawled as far back in his small space as was possible, praying that it wasn't that monster. The rubble above him was shifted, and light poured in from outside. Zelgadis shielded his eyes, and looked up. 

"Grandpa Rezo!" he shouted upon seeing his grandfather standing above him. 

Rezo reached into the space, and lifted Zelgadis out under his arms. He set him down carefully on the ground, and said, "You're hurt. Let me help you." He then placed his hand in front of Zelgadis's face, and the white light washed over him. 

Zelgadis was always amazed at his grandfather's ability to see things without using his eyes. And he also used magic, which awed Zelgadis as well. 

As the spell progressed, Zelgadis felt the pain he'd had go away, and he didn't feel as dizzy. "What happened here?" Rezo asked after he'd finished the spell. 

Zelgadis felt tears in his eyes, and he blinked furiously. "There... there was a big monster, and it came, and... mommy and daddy... it..." Zelgadis couldn't finish. He broke down in tears over what had happened. He felt himself being pulled into Rezo's arms, and lifted off the ground. 

"I understand," Rezo said. "Come with me. As I am your closest relative, you will live with me." 

"Thank you, Grandpa Rezo," Zelgadis said quietly, crying into the sorcerer's robes. 

Rezo took Zelgadis to his mansion, a large red and white building with five stories, not including the basement. The stairs were all carpeted in red and had golden railings. The tapestries on the walls were all perfect, and there were several golden-framed mirrors. Colorful vases adorned every table, sometimes filled with flowers, sometimes nothing at all. Zelgadis was taken upstairs to the third floor, and Rezo set him down on the bed. "Do not worry, Zelgadis," Rezo said. "You will be safe here." 

Zelgadis nodded, and watched his grandfather turn away and close the door. Once the door was shut, Zelgadis turned over, and started crying into his pillow. His parents were dead because of him. He wasn't strong enough to save them. It was his fault! He wasn't strong enough... He had to be stronger! He'd get stronger so he could protect his family and loved ones in the future. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt again-- not when he was there to help them. 

Suddenly, Zelgadis stopped crying. He couldn't cry if he wanted to be strong. He HAD to be stronger. He WOULD be stronger. With that thought in mind, Zelgadis drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

About five years later, Zelgadis still hadn't given up his thoughts of being stronger. He practiced as often as he could with a sword he'd found in the basement. But right now, he wasn't training. In fact, he was leaning out of the windowsill, talking to a beautiful young lady. She had long green hair that reached her waist, and was always tied in a braid. She had dazzling green eyes that seemed to hypnotize Zelgadis, and a smile that made his stomach flutter. 

"Zel?" the girl said, smiling again. 

"Yeah, Jemmy?" Zelgadis asked. 

Jemmy smiled, and said, "I'm gong to be going away for a while." 

"How long?" Zelgadis asked, suddenly stiff. He didn't want her to be away for long. He couldn't protect her if she wasn't with him. 

"About a month," Jemmy told him. 

Zelgadis stood up in shock, hitting the back of his head on the window. He grimaced, and rubbed the back of his head while Jemmy giggled. "Why a month?" he asked her. "Where are you going?" 

"We're going to Seyruun," Jemmy said, a twinkle in the back of her eyes. "The city of white magic. I've always wanted to go there! I'll be back before you know it, Zel," she told him. 

"But--" 

"Don't worry," Jemmy said. She kissed Zelgadis's cheek, and said, "See you later, Zel!" 

Zelgadis just grinned, and watched as Jemmy scaled down the trellis that conveniently ran down beside his window. He followed Jemmy with his eyes as she dashed away from the mansion and into town. 

Town... Zelgadis hadn't been to town or Market Square in over five years. In fact, Rezo had strictly forbidden him to leave the mansion's grounds at all. Zelgadis had learned never to question his grandfather, so he did as he said without complaint, though he did wish he could see Zolf and Rod again, or go to Market Square and watch some of those old plays. 

Zelgadis sighed, and looked up at the sky. It wasn't dark yet. He could get some training in before the sun set. So Zelgadis went over to his closet, grabbed his sword, and headed down the trellis outside his window. Even if he was allowed on the grounds, he still didn't like going through the mansion to get there. There were too many stairs and turns that it took so much longer. 

Once he was on the ground, Zelgadis hurried to the forest behind the mansion. Technically, he was allowed there since it was on the grounds. So he went in there, and started going through training exercises he'd taught himself. All the while, he said to himself, like a chant, "I want to be stronger! Stronger!" 

After he'd been going for about ten minutes, he swung his sword, and it struck a log, lodging itself in there. Zelgadis grabbed the hilt of his sword, and tried to pull it out of the log, but it was stuck fast. He still wasn't strong enough. He couldn't even get his sword free. If he couldn't do that, how was he supposed to protect his friends and family? 

Behind him, Zelgadis heard the sound of metal ringing on metal, a sound which he'd identified long ago as the sound of Rezo's staff. Zelgadis turned around quickly, and faced his grandfather. "Rezo," he said quietly. He'd long outgrown calling him "Grandpa Rezo." 

"Zelgadis," Rezo said. "You would like to be stronger, wouldn't you?" 

Zelgadis stared. Of course he wanted to be stronger. That was his mission right now-- to become stronger so he could save everyone when they needed it. But all he could do was nod in determination. 

"I can make you stronger, Zelgadis," Rezo said. "If you will work for me when I ask it of you. But I warn you, there will be consequences. Are you prepared to live with them?" 

Zelgadis didn't know what consequences there could possibly be for being stronger. Being stronger was a good thing-- he could protect his friends. So he nodded again. He didn't care what happened, as long as he was stronger. 

Rezo swung his staff around, and the red orb at the end pointed directly in Zelgadis's face. The jewel started glowing brightly, and that light engulfed Zelgadis as well. Suddenly, pain shot through Zelgadis. He dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. It felt like he was going to be torn apart from the inside. His skin burned, his head spun, his eyes stung. Finally, it all stopped, and the red light faded away. He heard Rezo walk away, leaving him there. 

But he was stronger. That was all that mattered. Slowly, Zelgadis opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands, expecting some sort of magical aura or something. What he saw was a blue hand covered in rocky pebbles. He stared in shock, and slowly lifted his hand to make sure it was his. His hand felt like rock, and looked it as well. 

Zelgadis felt something prick his ear, and brought his hand up to brush it away. The first thing he noticed was that his ears were now long and pointed. The second thing was that his hair was what pricked him-- it was sharp and cold, like wire. 

Realization came to Zelgadis, and he knew that this was the consequence of which Rezo spoke of. He was changed physically. He was stronger, but he probably didn't look exactly human anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, Zelgadis had managed to get back to his room and fall asleep, because he was woken up in the morning by Rezo. "Come, Zelgadis, it is time to start your training." 

"What training?" Zelgadis asked. 

Rezo just shook his head, and said, "Listen and obey, Zelgadis, and I will introduce you to the worlds of knowledge, combat, and sorcery." 

Zelgadis's training consisted of just that. Knowledge, combat, and sorcery. He was taught of past events such as the War of the Monster's fall and the sealing away of Gaav. He learned how to judge his position by looking at the sun. Rezo taught him to use the common sense he was born with, and how to use his instincts. He was taught sword fighting by one of Rezo's servants. But best of all, he was taught magic. 

Rezo explained to Zelgadis that he was now a chimera, a mix of different life forms. He was one-third human, one-third rock golem, and one-third brau demon. The rock golem half gave him his stone-like skin, which was impenetrable to common swords. A brau demon was a monster of lightning-quick speed and an exceedingly high magical capacity. Due to his brau demon part, Zelgadis's magical capacity had increased as well, allowing him to do very powerful magic, under the instruction of Rezo. 

Training was very physical most days, and drained him completely. One day, about a month later, Zelgadis went back to his room, and collapsed on his bed. That day had been particularly straining, because Rezo had to teach Zelgadis how to fight against magic with a sword. Zelgadis had not been very good at it, and was quite beaten up by the training. 

Due to the improved hearing that being part brau demon gave him, Zelgadis heard someone climbing up the trellis. He also heard voices, which he quickly identified as Zolf and Rodimus's. 

Zelgadis sat up sharply. Zolf and Rodimus! They couldn't see him like that!! They couldn't see him with the way he was! What should he do? Slowly, he realized that there was nothing he could do. Besides, he hadn't seen Zolf and Rodimus in years, and he wanted to know how they were. 

"Why do we have to come here?" Zelgadis heard Zolf ask. 

"I want to know how he's doing." 

"What if it's the wrong window?" 

"It isn't!" 

"But what if it is?" 

"Then we run." 

Zelgadis grinned. Obviously the two of them hadn't changed a bit. He sat impatiently on his bed while he waited for Zolf and Rodimus to get up. Rodimus came through the window first, and turned to help Zolf up. Then they both looked around, and saw Zelgadis. "Hey, Zel!" Rodimus said, grinning. "We hadn't seen you for years, so we decided... to..." He trailed off when he got closer and actually saw Zelgadis. 

Rodimus and Zolf stood side by side, and just stared in shock at Zelgadis. Finally, Zelgadis said, "Could you not stare? I don't like it." 

"What happened, Zel?" Rodimus asked. 

The other two were dead silent as Zelgadis told them everything about the monster killing his parents, Rezo taking him in, his vow to become stronger, his transformation into a chimera, and his training. Afterwards, the other two were still in awed silence. 

"But," Zelgadis said. "One good thing has come of my training. Wanna see?" He grinned for the first time in a long while when Rodimus and Zolf nodded. His friends didn't care what he looked like. Why should they care? Zelgadis got off his bed, and stood up. He was amazed to realize that he was as tall as Rodimus. 

"You're not as tall as I remember," Zelgadis said, grinning. 

"You're not as short as I remember," Rodimus countered, clapping his shoulder. 

Zelgadis nodded, and ran to his closet. He grabbed his sword, and said, "Come on, let's go to the garden." 

"Do we have to climb down?" Zolf complained. "Can't I levitate down?" 

Rodimus was about to protest, but Zelgadis said, "Sure. You bring Rodimus down, okay?" 

Zolf nodded, grabbed Rodimus's arm, and shouted, "Levitation!" He jumped out of the window, and floated down. "I'll come back up for you," Zolf called from the ground. He was about to cast his spell, but Zelgadis stopped him. 

"You don't have to," Zelgadis said. "Levitation!" He followed the same course Zolf took, and landed on the ground next to his two friends. 

"When did you learn to use magic?" Rodimus asked. 

Zelgadis smiled, and said, "From Rezo. Now come on, let's go!" He took off for the forest, Rodimus and Zolf behind him. Zelgadis slowed down when he realized his friends couldn't keep up with the increased speed being part brau demon gave him. Zelgadis took them to his clearing, and stood in the center. 

In the fashion Rezo had taught him, Zelgadis pointed his sword directly at Rodimus, and said, "I challenge you, Rodimus, to a duel by sword." 

"You?" Rodimus asked. "You want to duel?" 

Shrugging, Zelgadis said, "Just for fun. I'm tired of always sparring with Eris and the other servants-- they're no fun." 

Rodimus grinned, and said, "You've hardly changed at all, Zel." He drew his sword from the scabbard at his back, and stepped forward, grinning. "Now no cheating and using magic, Zel," Rodimus warned him. 

"I won't," Zelgadis said. The two of them held their sword vertically in front of them, and bowed. Then they both went into attack stances. Rodimus nodded, signaling Zelgadis to go first. Zelgadis shrugged, and attacked. He came in straight, but then feinted, and dodged around to the side, circling Rodimus with his increased speed, and held his sword to the back of Rodimus's neck. "You're dead," Zelgadis informed him, bringing his sword down again. 

Rodimus turned to him incredulously. "You're so fast! Where'd that come from?" 

"Brau demons are lightning fast," Zelgadis said. "Being part brau demon, I inherited some of the traits." 

Grinning, Rodimus pointed his sword to the ground, and said, "I accept defeat. I'm dead. Zolf, your turn. You can test his magic skills." He then walked over, and leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing. 

Zolf stood in front of Zelgadis, and said, "Put your sword away." 

Zelgadis nodded, and sheathed his sword. He held his hands ready to cast a spell, and Zolf did the same. Zelgadis didn't go first, so Zolf took the initiative, and shouted, "Flare Arrow!" 

Zelgadis put up a shield, and then quickly said, "Fireball!" 

Just as quickly, Zolf put up his own shield. But before Zolf could counter, Zelgadis dashed forward, and cast a Burst Rondo close-range at Zolf. Zolf fell backwards, a little ash-faced, but pretty much unharmed. "I win?" Zelgadis asked. 

Nodding, Zolf said, "You win." 

Zelgadis then grinned, and cast a Recovery on Zolf before helping him back to his feet. After that, the three of them sat around, and started talking with one another, catching up on life for the past seven years or so. They talked all night long, and well after that. About an hour after sunrise, Eris showed up to bring Zelgadis to the classroom. Zelgadis waved good-bye to Zolf and Rodimus, making them promise to come again. 


	7. Chapter 7

After staying up all night, lessons were even worse than usual. Zelgadis nearly fell asleep during his history studies, and he didn't even try when it came to learning new spells. Come nightfall, Zelgadis was wiped out. Again, he went to his room and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed his blanket, and tucked it up around his shoulders before falling asleep. 

It seemed only minutes before he was being shaken awake. "Zel? Zel?" someone asked. 

Zelgadis opened his eyes, and knew that whoever it was, was standing behind him. They'd called him Zel. Maybe it was Zolf or Rodimus? Zelgadis sat up, and turned to face them. When he saw who it was, he stared, a foolish grin on his face. 

It was Jemmy. 

Zelgadis smiled, and stood up. "Jemmy, what--" 

"Who are you?" Jemmy asked, backing up slowly. "Where's Zel? Please don't hurt me!" 

"Jemmy, what are you talking about?" Zelgadis asked. Then he stopped, and realized that Jemmy had never seen him as a chimera. She didn't recognize him. "Jemmy, it's me, Zel." 

"But... But..." Jemmy stammered. "Zel?" 

Zelgadis nodded, and quickly told her what happened that day in the woods. He couldn't tell, but Jemmy was actually staying as far away from him as it was possible to be, and still look normal. 

"Well, actually, Zel," Jemmy said. "I-- I came here to tell you that I think... I think we should stop..." 

Zelgadis stared at her in confusion. "Stop? Stop what?" 

"Seeing each other," Jemmy told him. 

"Why?" Zelgadis asked. He put so much sadness into that one word that Jemmy had to turn away and brush a tear from her eye. 

"It's just..." Jemmy said, struggling for an answer. 

Suddenly, Zelgadis understood. "I get it," he told her. "It's the way I am now, isn't it? You're afraid of me, now, a chimera. That's it, isn't it?" 

When Jemmy didn't deny it, Zelgadis shouted, "I didn't ask to be like this! It's not my fault!" 

"I'm sorry, Zel," Jemmy said quietly. 

Zelgadis turned away, and said, "Fine. Go. Leave. I don't care." That was all lies. He did care. He cared about Jemmy. He didn't want her to leave. 

"Zel, I--" 

"Leave!" Zelgadis shouted. "You don't want to see me anymore, so just leave! You'll never have to look at me again!" 

There was a moment of silence, and then Jemmy turned away and climbed back down the trellis outside the window. 

Zelgadis clenched his fists, and for the first time in years, he cried. He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. He realized that it was because of his body now that Jemmy left. With a sharp shove into reality, he knew he was a freak-- a monster. He couldn't be accepted by anyone because of the way he looked. They'd never try to know him, they'd avoid him. True, Zolf and Rodimus had been okay with it, but they had stared openly when they first saw him. From then on, everyone would be constantly staring at him. 

There must be a way to reverse it! Rezo was the one who changed him, and so he could undo it. He didn't care if he wasn't strong. What was the point of strength if there was no one to protect with that strength? 

Angrily, Zelgadis forced himself to stop crying. He couldn't go soft now. He had to confront Rezo. Zelgadis stalked out of his room, and through the mansion. He went to the resting room where Rezo usually was, and found the red priest sitting before the fire. "Rezo," he said, coming into the room. "Rezo, I want this undone. I don't want to be strong anymore, I just want to be human." 

"I told you, Zelgadis, that you would have to live with the consequences," Rezo said. "You were greedy for strength, and I gave it to you. This form is the consequence of your greed. Live with it." 

Zelgadis gritted his teeth and locked his jaw to keep from doing something foolish. He instead stormed out of the resting room and back up to his own bedroom. So Rezo wouldn't undo it. That didn't mean there wasn't a way. He'd read in his studies that many long-term spells went away if the caster died. He'd just have to kill Rezo. It didn't matter if he was family or not, he'd have to die. But how would he kill Rezo, the Red Priest, one of the wise men of the age? It'd take more than a simple spell to do it. 

Slowly, Zelgadis drifted off to sleep, trying to think of how he could kill that cursed priest. 


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Eris woke him up, saying, "Lord Rezo wishes an audience with you in his study." 

"His study?" Zelgadis asked. "I'm not having lessons?" 

"Not today," Eris said, and then walked out of the room. 

Zelgadis scrambled out of bed, and hurried down to the first level of the mansion. He composed himself before he entered Rezo's study. Rezo himself was at his desk, and he motioned to the chairs in front of him. Zelgadis sat down, and waited for Rezo to speak. 

"Zelgadis, when you asked for strength, I told you that you'd have to work for me when the time came," Rezo said. "That time is now here. I need you to find me the Philosopher's Stone." 

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Zelgadis asked in shock. "What would you want with such a powerful magical amplifier?" 

Rezo smiled, and said, "You remember it from your studies? Good. I am going to use it to cure my eyesight. Normal methods do not work, so I must use the Philosopher's Stone. You will find it for me." 

Suddenly, Zelgadis had an idea. With a magical amplifier as strong as the Philosopher's Stone, he would be able to kill Rezo and have his body returned to normal. "Rezo, I will find the Philosopher's Stone," he said. Silently, he added, "Though I will not find it for you... I will use it to destroy you. Rezo, you will die by my hands." 

**Well, whatcha think? Was it better than my original? I still kept most of it the same, but I changed some things and added more description... You can definitely tell it's a different fic, but the same story. I like this one better, how about you? You hafta tell me what you think, or I'll never know. I've noticed a lack of reviews STILL so I guess I have to remind you AGAIN! Here goes: Reviews make people happy. Happy people write more ficcies. Ficcies make people happy. Happy people review. Reviews mmake people happy. Happy people write ficcies. Ficcies make people happy. Happy people review... ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT!!! I'm serious when I say it, too! Reviews do cheer people up. When I'm depressed, I look to see if I have any new reviews. If I don't, it makes me even more depressed. If I do, it cheers me up. So please review! And not just for me, review for other authors too, okay? Okay!! **


End file.
